


Piss off your parents (KLANCE)

by Rendazzled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Piss off your parents, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Lance's annoying and homophobic parents keep telling him to get into a relationship. Lance decides he's done and thanks to Hunk, he makes a plan to piss off his parents. At a local party, he's going to choose the scariest guy, but he quickly hits it off with a hot guy with a rather stupid mullet





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No smut warning

“My parents are the worst,” I sigh. “No they're not,” Hunk sighs as he continues working on his homework. “Yes they are, they keep telling me to look for the special one, get into   a relationship, all that mumbo-jumbo,” I let out a frustrated groan and Hunk chuckles. “Sorry to say this but are you even trying to do your homework?” Hunk looks up and starts clicking his pen. “I can't concentrate, I need to talk for a bit before actually being able to physically write something down. Do you think they're right?” Hunk puts away his things and he shakes his head. “No, not everyone does things at the same pace, but you could always download a dating app to show them you're trying,” Hunk suggests. “Sounds like a plan,” I say as I grab my phone. “Hey, there's a party tonight at Henny’s, wanna go?” I say as I close Facebook. “Sure thing, maybe tell your parents you'll be looking for a date or something,” he looks at me with an all knowing face and I nod. I open my messenger and start typing away.

 

_ [8/18, 17:54] Lancelot: Hey Mom, there's a party tonight and Hunk and I are going. If I don't come home, I'll probably be at some person's house, maybe getting a date or something, idk. Also won't be there for dinner tonight _

 

My mom starts typing immediately, and soon I get a reply.

 

  
_ [8/18, 17:54] MotherShip: Okay, thanks for letting me know! Have fun and score a pretty one! _

 

I show Hunk the messages and he nods. “Your mom doesn't know you're bi, right?” He asks and I turn red. “Neither did you,” I look away and he starts laughing. “Not that hard to guess. You always could go with a guy you know, to piss off your parents,” he smiles mischievously and I nod. “That's not a bad idea actually,” I say as I rub my chin. “You look so evil with your bisexual superpowers,” Hunk starts laughing and I can't help but join too. “Superpowers? Hell yeah!” I say and I dab. “You and Pidge are the biggest memes I know,” Hunk shakes his head but I can see that he's smiling. “Just don't take anyone to my house,” Hunk glances at me and I nod. “I'm there so often, can't I just come live with you?” I whine and he nods. “I'm planning on moving out soon, if you think you could miss three fifty a month, you could join me. I mean, it has three bedrooms which is way too much for an apartment with one bathroom,” he says and I think I could be seen a literal sun right now. “Fuck yes,” I smile brightly and he laughs. “You should know that there's another guy joining and you don't know him,” Hunk smiles and I nod. “Should be okay, no worries, now let's get ready for that party.” 


	2. 1- please be more than a one night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They first meet and things get hot :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

****

“Wow man, it's crowded as fuck,” I look around and see everything and nothing jumping and grinding. “See you later man,” Hunk yells over the music and he's gone. I try to get over to the bar, and after five minutes I sit down on the rather empty barstools. I order a whiskey, any whiskey, and throw it back like it's a shot. A guy that looks about my age sits down next to me and orders a whiskey as well. He doesn't seem to notice me at all and I order two tequila shots. “Why?” The guy looks over at me as I shove one towards him. “I'm just here to have a good time man, trying to make some friends, all the good stuff,” I smile and he grabs the shot. We throw it back at the same time and put it down with a clink. “What's your name?” He looks at me through his lashes and I smirk. “The name's Lance, what's yours,” I smile while fucking with the glass and he looks somewhat amused. “The name's Keith, just to make sure this doesn't get awkward,you into guys?” He asks. He's very direct to say the least. I nod and eye him, he smirks. “In that case, two more shots please,” he orders and I smile to myself. I thank him and throw it back. I love how it slowly burns my throat and I look back at the Keith with his black stupid mullet that would probably be amazing to grab while making out and wow Lance, you're already taking this way too far. “Wanna dance?”

  
  


The dancing was more just grinding against each other really. First back to front, then front to front. Eventually we were all up into each other. I felt his arms everywhere and decided to just go in for a kiss. We ended up against the wall where it was less occupied, heavily making out, and that's where we are now. His hair is indeed amazing to grab and pull, and he lets out little moans during it. I think his hands know the back of my pants better than I do by now and I have him pushed up against the wall. He suddenly stops with kissing and starts nudging my nose with his, which is really sweet. He leans in and yells something along the lines of “give me your phone,” and I nod. I unlock it and give it to him. He puts his number in it and I smile stupidly during it. He shoves it back into my front pocket and pulls me closer by the hooks of my pants. I yelp and we start making out again. I start placing kisses down his neck and at one spot, he moans. I smile and slowly starts sucking and nibbling there. “Lance,” he moans out as he digs his fingers into my back. He suddenly turns us around and pushes me up against the wall. His hand is under my shirt and he starts leaving big, open kisses along with smaller ones along my jawline and neck. He slowly and carefully bites into my earlobe and I somehow moan. He continues placing kisses down my neck until he finds that sweet spot and he starts sucking. He presses his leg in between mine and up into my crotch, slowly nudging down there. I moan and start panting as he starts circling around my right nipple. “Keith,” I whimper and he starts tracing a nail along my happy trail. I throw my head back and let out a moan. He nudges harder down there and I bury my face in his neck. I grab his butt and slam him into the wall. He throws his head back and I start kissing all up his jawline. He moans more in one spot than the other so I suck lightly and he moans out again. I rub my leg up against his crotch and notice he's as hard as I am. I go back to his mouth and we start making out again. My hands move all over his back and ass while his are all up in my hair. He suddenly moves one hand under my shirt and tweaks my nipple, causing me to moan and that gives him the opportunity to slam me against the wall again. “H- Hey, wanna get back to my place?” He pants. I eagerly nod and he grabs my hand as he pulls me through the crowd. 

 

I follow him outside and I start shivering as soon as the cold air hits me. I throw on my jacket and feel Keith's hand grab mine. He starts pulling me forward and I just roll with it. I look up, the stairs lead to what seems like a small apartment. I follow Keith upstairs and he unlocks the door. “It's a bit messy, I'm moving out soon,” he says as he throws his jacket on to the coat hanger. He turns around and our eyes lock together. He walks up to me and grabs my chin before pushing me against the wall again. He moves in and he kisses me softly. I try to move with him but he pulls away quickly as he grabs my hand. He pulls me to a dimly lit room and throws me on to the bed before getting on top of me. He moves in slowly until his face is just hovering over mine and I put both of my hands on his cheeks. I pull him in and he quickly pins my hands down before grinding down on me. I moan against his lips and as soon as his grip loosens, I grab his waist and turn us around. His legs are around my waist and I'm hardcore grinding my crotch into his while ravaging his mouth. I pull at the hem of his shirt and he arches his back so I can pull it off. He quickly takes off mine and I feel his hands fucking with my pants. I start unbuttoning his as well and slightly rub over the bulge that is growing down there. I kick my shoes off and he does the same before pulling down both my pants and boxers. I pull his down too and start placing kisses down his neck again. I let my pants drop and he kicks them off too. I start placing kisses down his chest, swirling my tongue over it. “Lance, I- I need to tell you something,” he pants as I start nearing his happy trail. “Shoot,” I look up seductively and he gulps. “This is my first time with a guy,” he looks away and I can't help but laugh. “Same,” I smile and move back up to his mouth. “Tell me what you want, when I can start, when I should stop, we'll take it at your pace,” I whisper while looking, more like gazing, into his eyes. He nods and kisses me, his hand shaking as he places it on my cheek. “Hey, you don't have to be nervous, this should be a fun experience,” I whisper before kissing him again. I don't know how but I come off way more confident than I actually am. “Do you have, uh,” I mumble against his lips and he starts laughing. “Yeah,” he chuckles as he moves out to grab it from his drawer. “Take, take it slow okay?” He looks up at me with those big eyes and I nod while smiling. “Of course, like I said, just tell me what to do,” I move some hair out of his face and he truly looks beautiful with his hair spread out over the covers. I kiss him again, slowly and soft this time, to let him know I mean it. I can feel him smile as the kiss turns into a more hungry one as he grabs my hips. I let my forehead rest against his and he nods silently. I grab the lube and let it glide on my finger before placing kisses down his chest and on his happy trail. I slowly start circling his entrance before moving his legs up. I look up at him and he nods, so I slowly push in. He groans a bit and I stop moving. He nudges me to continue and I start wiggling it around a little. He pulls my chin up and pulls my towards him to place a sloppy kiss on my lips before he moans out. “Go on,” he whispers and I slowly try to insert my second finger as he falls back. I again wiggle it around a bit and start opening my fingers. He moans out and I smile to myself. “Lance,” he whispers. I look up and he stares me dead in the eye. “I want you right now,” he says and I nod. I slowly roll the condom on and put some more lube on it. “Ready?” I ask and he moans as response. I slowly subtract my fingers and quickly push my head in. He cries out and I stop moving before moving forward to kiss him again. “Could've told you you need to adjust, tell me when you are ready,” I whisper while placing kisses down his jawline. He nods slightly shaking and I push in some more. He digs his nails into my back and I continue placing small kisses along his neck and collarbone. He's panting and I know I'm almost in. “Final push,” I moan and he nods. I push in and we moan out at the same time. “Tell me when I can move, catch your breath,” I say as I sit up slightly. He has beads of sweat all over his forehead and the moon shines down through a small creak. He's stunning, to say the least. “Can you, stop, staring at me?” He manages to get out while blushing furiously. “I would, but I don't think you understand how stunning you are right now,” I barely whisper it but he still seems to have heard it. “Y- you can move,” he stutters and I start pulling out a bit, before shoving it back. After a bit or him getting used to it, I pick up the pace. “Lance!” He suddenly moans out as I hit the spot. I keep aiming for that spot, causing him to be a moaning, panting mess in no time. I slowly start jacking him off and I'm pretty sure I will have some marks on my back from his hands. “Keith,” I pant out, feeling a familiar feeling in my stomach. “Same,” he manages to get out. I move my hand faster and suddenly, he moans out my name. I fuck right through his orgasm until I too, come while moaning out his name. His goo is all over both mine and his chest and my hand and we're both panting heavily. I slowly pull out and throw my, ahem, trash, away. “That was,” he breathes out. “Yeah,” I grab a tissue and start cleaning both myself and him up. He yawns and I smile to myself before I throw the gross tissue away. I get up and see he is already falling asleep. I pick him up bridal style, causing him to give me a confused reply along the lines of “what” and I open the covers. I slowly lay him down and get in besides him before pulling the covers over us and yawning myself. I can hear him breathing slowly and he suddenly rolls over to cuddle up to me. I lay an arm around him and smile to myself as I kiss his forehead. I feel myself dozing off while smiling and when he whimpers in his sleep, I move his hair out of his face again and cuddle up closer to him. I yawn again and close my eyes, meeting the darkness and slowly falling asleep.


	3. 2- the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some after-sex fluff and making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut warning

Keith groans out as he tries to sit up. I turn around and shake my head. “Your back hurts, lay down,” I say as I hand him a glass of water and some aspirin. “You're still here,” he chuckles as he takes it from me. “Yeah, just woke up. You want something to eat?” I ask him as I look around. There are a few boxes here and there, some things are spread across the floor and every picture seems to either be removed or never taken. “Uh, there's some yogurt in the fridge,” he thinks out loud and I nod. I walk out of the room, smiling to myself, and into the kitchen. I grab my phone and look at the time. It's around eleven and Hunk texted me a 'good luck’ and I shake my head. I open the fridge and grab the yogurt and I grab a bowl from one of the cabinets. I grab a spoon and walk back to Keith who's looking at his phone. “There you go,” I say as I set it down on his nightstand. “Next time, I'll top,” he groans as he rubs his head. “Next time,” I smirk and he goes red. “Sorry, I know it's just a hookup,” he whispers. “No, I would love a next time. You're moving out soon, right?” I look away, also slightly blushing. “No, in like a month, but I want it to go smoothly,” he says before slobbering up some yogurt. “Ah, nice,” I nod and sigh. “What's up?” He nudges me with his foot and I look up. “Oh, I have a lot of different questions but don't really know what to ask,” I half-smile at him and he nods. “Ask 'em all,” he looks so soft and I nod. “What are we? Are we just a hookup? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends? What about next time? Your place? My place? When? Again, boyfriends? We barely know each other but I wouldn't mind, would you mind? Would you want to be my boyfriend? How old are you? Do you live alone? What are y-” he shuts me up by kissing me, softly, nothing like the hunger last time. “Yes,” he just says against my lips. He moves back and I breathe out. “And I'm nineteen, I do live alone, I don't know about next time, we'll see, yes I would want to be more than friends, I don't know about boyfriends though because like you said, barely know you, but I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend,” he answers them all and I start smiling more and more. “Well then we'll keep it unofficial but we'll just keep seeing each other,” I suggest and he nods. “Sure, not only for sex though right?” He stares at his yogurt and I chuckle. “Nah, but if you want me you can have me whenever wherever,” I wink and he starts blushing. He puts his bowl away and stretches. 

“Do you have anything to do today?” He looks at me while stretching and I shake my head. He smirks and gets up, swinging a leg around me as he sits down on my lap. “So we can make out for a while?” His forehead is touching mine and I move in, pecking his lips once, twice, thrice, until he deepens the kiss and I place my hands on his hips. His are in my neck and in my hair, slightly pulling it. I moan softly and he smirks against my lips. I move back and lay down, pulling him down with me. His kisses turn into lazy ones as he lays down next to me a cuddles up onto my chest. I start playing with his hair while he's tracing circles on my chest. I smile and look at the ceiling. He casually intertwines our legs and I smile to myself as we just lay there like couples do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey'all, the next chapter will be around 2,5k long, and the one after that probably around 1,7?k so yeah, hype. Btw, your comments really motivate me so don't be afraid to leave some feedback!


	4. 3- meet up, make out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning not rlly tho
> 
> Rape mentioned

I haven't seen him since, but I did speak to him a bit. I honestly kinda miss him and I really want him to come over. “Lance, you have the house to yourself until Monday evening,” my mom says as she walks in, all dressed up and ready to go somewhere looking fancy as fuck. “Where you going?” I ask her as I sit up straight. “Your dad has a very important meeting. Your siblings are with Grandma. Promise me the house won't be burned to ashes when we come back,” she almost pleads it. I nod and get up to give her a 'good luck' hug and she squishes me completely. “Now have fun,” she smiles as she walks away. “You too,” she closes the door behind her and I sigh. I grab my phone and unknowingly go to Keith's number.

 

_[8/23, 23:35] Lancelot: Hey man, my parents won't be home for the weekend, wanna come over?_

 

It takes him a bit to reply, so I start twiddling my thumbs and check some other messages. Then his name appears on my screen.

 

_[8/23, 23:37] Keitherteither: Sure, send me the address_

 

I start typing away and he says that he'll be there in about ten minutes. I look around my room which isn't too messy and I stand up. What does he want to do? Is this the next time? Do I have the supplies for that? Yes, I do, I know I do. Are they within reach? Yes, probably. Do I have food? I think so? I'm way too overthinking this. I hear a few knocks and I rush towards the door while mentally preparing myself for however he might greet me. I open the door and he looks exhausted. He really looks like he hasn't slept in at least three days and he has a cut across his forehead. “What did you do? Have you slept at all?” I ask as I grab his wrist and pull him inside. He shakes his head and I hug him. “I tripped, no biggie,” he smiles and I sigh while leading him towards the kitchen. “You haven't even tried to keep it clean,” I mock as I start searching for some disinfectant. He's swaying slightly and I grab the bottle from an upper shelf. As I grab some cotton wipes I look up at him. He looks sad, depressed really. I grab all the stuff and sign him to follow me upstairs. I place everything down in the bathroom and I move him to stand in front of me. “It'll sting,” I warn him and I press the damp cotton on his wound. “Why are you doing this?” He asks with probably the most innocent face I've seen from him yet. “I don't want you to be hurt, now I would be perfectly fine with just sleeping for a while if you'd like,” I smile while removing the cotton and throwing it away. “Sounds like heaven, you don't want anything else?” He hugs me and looks up at me with a tired smile. ”You look exhausted, I'm tired as well, I really don't mind,” I kiss him softly for a bit and pull him into my bedroom. He sits down and takes his shoes off and I grab my phone. He sits down next to me and lays his head onto my shoulder. “How come you haven't slept,” I ask as I reach an arm around him to shut the lights. “Neighbors,” he sighs and I lay down. He quickly curls up to me and I pull the covers over us. “Why do you like me?” He suddenly asks. “To be real with you, I went to that club to look for a guy specifically. One I knew my parents would hate because they've been whining about me not having a girlfriend for way too long. So you see, I was looking for a big guy with tattoos or something, but then you sat down next to me and I just kinda, I don't know? You looked really good and way nicer than what I had in mind and we hit it off pretty good. Also fuck you're a really good kisser like what the fuck how,” I ramble and he giggles softly. “And when you invited me over, and you laid there, you looked so stunning and I kinda sat there like fuck, I don't want this to be a one night thing, and you told me it was your first time and I was really just worried about you being comfortable and that it had to be good so I sounded way more confident than that I actually was but yeah… You kinda hit all the right spots and like at first I wanted to be with you to piss off my parents but now I think I just really want to be with you,” I continue rambling and he buries his face in my neck. “That doesn't answer my question though,” he whispers. “Oh, well, I like you because you're not only fucking stunning, you're also nice and soft while also being tough and honestly you kinda sound like the perfect boyfriend to me,” I shrug and I can feel him smile. Suddenly he starts shaking and I look at him for as far as I can see him. “Are you crying?” I ask as I lay myself up on one side. He shakes his head and I pull him in for a hug. “Shh, hey, it's okay,” I move my hand over his back in circles and he shakes his head again. “Sorry, I'm, my life is just, it's fucked up, and I am sleep deprived,” he tries to explain and I just nod. “I know, I'm here for you, you're not alone,” he sobs heavily for a bit and then he looks up at me. “Thank you,” he whispers. I kiss his forehead and he moves up a bit to kiss me. I happily oblige and kiss him back before he pulls away. He moves back and lays down on my chest again. Soon, his breathing evens out and I know he's asleep. I move my hand through his hair and he snuggles up closer to me. I smile to myself and fall asleep as well.

 

I wake up and see his hair, his pitch black hair and I smile. I sit up slightly, his breathing is heavy but calm and he looks peaceful. “Morning sunshine,” I whisper as he opens his eyes. He groans and pulls me down before cuddling up to me again. “We need to eat,” I nudge his head with my nose and he groans again. “I understand that you want to sleep. Any special wishes?” He looks up at me and sighs. “A self induced coma,” he looks dead serious and I shake my head. “You're impossible,” I sigh. “Fine, I'll get up, do you have a shirt I can borrow?” He looks up through his lashes and I nod. I get up and he hugs the bed. I chuckle before going through my drawers and pulling a shirt out. I toss it at his head and walk out of the room and into the kitchen. I look for pancake mix and happily start making pancakes. “Smells good,” Keith says sleepily as he hugs me from behind. I flip the pancake and lay it on the stack. “Do you want coffee or something?” I ask while continuing making pancakes. “Yeah,” he buries his face into my back and hugs me tighter. My phone starts ringing and I jump, causing me to drop the pancake and I sigh. I grab it and look at who's calling me, surprise, it's my mom. “Hey ma, what's up?” I ask while trying desperately to fix the pancake. “Yeah I'm up, I'm making breakfast actually,” I answer as I put another pancake on the plate. “Yeah, no a friend is here, you wouldn't know him. Yes, he's the only one, why did you call?” She keeps avoiding that question. “I wanted to see if you were alive,” she whispers. “Pretty sure I am. If nothing is wrong, I'll be going okay?” I say while opening a cabinet to look for the syrup. “Yeah, love you too, bye,” I hang up and stretch out. “Your mom sounds sweet,” Keith whispers as he lets go. “She is,” I say as I finally reach the god-damned syrup. “Grab a plate,” I smile as I drizzle some syrup over both of them. He silently grabs a plate and I walk towards the living room I sit down and he sits down in the corner. “Are you mad at me?” He suddenly asks. “Why would I be?” I look at him with a confused look and he shakes his head. “You asked me to come over, obviously to do things, and all I did was sleep,” he looks away and I put my plate down before crawling over to him. “Look, I asked you to come over because I missed you and wanted to spend time with you, I don't mind sleeping, hell as long as we would do something together I'd be happy,” I pull his chin up and he stares at me. I nod and smile before kissing him. He quickly sets his plate down as well and moves in. I pull back and start giggling like crazy. “Why would you think I'd be mad at you for sleeping?” I sniffle and he shakes his head. He pushes me back and huffs. “Asshole,” he says as he grabs his plate again. I grab mine as well after sticking my tongue out at him and take a bite. He randomly places his legs on top of my lap and I look over at him to see him smirking. I shake my head and sigh.

 

“Hey Keith?” I ask and his expression goes back to scared. He nods and I place my plate down on his legs. “Do you want to talk about why you started crying tonight?” I ask him and he looks away again. “It's embarrassing,” he whispers. “No, it wasn't,” I reassure him. “No, it's just, okay don't laugh,” he says as he finishes his plate. I nod and finish mine as well before turning my full attention to him. “You left that evening, and I could sleep, nothing was wrong, but you didn't wake up with me, and the second day was mainly me kind of missing you? I couldn't sleep well but managed to get some and a few days after that, but it wasn't a lot. Then one day came and I just haven't slept until tonight. I got into a fight because I wasn't awake and I was honestly just really missing you, or human attention in general,” he somewhat mumbles. “You missed me?” I look confused, probably even surprised. “I don't really get a lot of human interaction,” he shrugs. Ouch. “But yeah, I actually really did,” he scooches over a bit until he's really close and I pull him in my lap. “I missed you too,” I whisper as he buries his face into my neck. “My life is a bit fucked up, and sometimes that gets out, I'm sorry,” he looks up and I shake my head. “Don't apologise, just, just kiss me already,” I whisper and he moves in immediately. We start making out but more lovingly and comforting than first. I have my arms around his waist, keeping him close while his rest above me. Our lips are in sync and I honestly think that I'm falling in love with him. “Fuck, I don't know if I would rather fuck you or play videogames with you right now,” he whispers against my lips. “We could always do both,” I whisper back and he smiles against my lips. He moves and puts his legs on both sides of me. “Fuck yes,” he whispers and starts placing kisses down my neck. I pick him up and slam him into the wall. He grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs with him. He pushes me onto the bed and I just let myself get dominated. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispers while kissing my neck. “Fuck yes,” I smile and bring his face back to mine. “Go all out babe,” He sighs and curls up to me. I move my hand through his hair while breathing heavily and he also tries to slow his breathing down. I kiss his forehead a few times and turn to my side. He instantly entangles his legs with mine and I let my arm rest on his hip. “You know,” he starts. His voice is raspy and extremely sexy. “You really look flawless while laying there,” he blushes and moves his head down a bit. I move his chin up and force him to look into my eyes. “Not as gorgeous as you though,” I whisper before passionately kissing him. “I don't get how you can talk so smooth and I end up like a blushing mess,” he pouts and I sigh in awe. “I don't know, but you're adorable when you're blushing so I don't mind,” I whisper and he looks back at me with his big brown eyes. “You're stunning,” I breathe out. “No,” he closes his eyes and sighs heavily. “Yes, I'm jealous at everyone who gets to see you more than once a week when lucky,” I nudge my nose with his and a blush spreads across his cheeks again. He cuddles up even closer to me and he buries his face in my neck. “Same,” he manages to get out. I hug him tighter and bury my head in his neck, not kissing him or intending anything, just being there. “I don't want to leave,” he whispers. “You don't have to, you can stay till tomorrow morning,” I say and he nods. He moves back and looks at me with a kind of guilty expression. “You don't mind?” He asks softly and I exhale loudly through my nose. “I don't, I would really like it if you'd stay,” I say while nodding. “You know, normally I'm the one asking things like that thanks to my anxiety,” I chuckle. “You have anxiety?” He asks confused. I move a hand through my hair and nod. “Yeah, therapy and everything, including panic disorder and high levels of insecurity,” I blurt out. “You don't act like it,” he whispers. “Yeah well, I guess I'm really comfortable around you,” I shrug like it's no big deal, but it is. Hunk has saved me many times from a panic attack, but with Keith I feel like he calms me, makes my head clear. “It's weird, you make my mind a total mess while yours is apparently less of a mess than first,” he chuckles. “I make your head a mess? Don't you think your mullet has something to do with that?” I laugh and he moves his hand through my hair. “You love it though,” he smiles and I sigh. I grab his hair and pull his head back, he moans a little. “Maybe,” I whisper before kissing him. I hear the door unlock downstairs and I mentally swear to myself. I sit up and roll my eyes. “Fuck,” I sigh as I quickly grab a shirt and throw one at Keith. I open my door and go downstairs.


	5. 4- meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets the parents and Lance and Keith talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape mention, blowjob somewhere

“Mom, Dad?” I ask as I walk up to them. “Hey honey, we're home a bit earlier, I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you,” she says as she hugs me. I hear Keith slowly coming down the stairs and I pat her on the back. “It's okay, this is Keith,” I say as I let go. He waves slightly and my mom looks at him with her big blue eyes. “We told his parents he could stay over till tomorrow, I hope you don't mind,” I say as I look up at him. “No, it's alright,” she dismisses him quickly and walks into the kitchen while murmuring about dinner. I go back up the stairs and grab Keith's hand. “I don't have parents,” he whispers. I pull him into my room and close the door. “Sorry I just really want you to be actually able to stay over,” I say without initializing what he just said. It slowly starts creeping in and I bring out a confused “wait, what?” He sighs and looks away. 

 

“Don't really have much to say about it,” he shrugs. “Ah, well, I would say something like oh my parents are yours now, but honestly they're pretty homophobic,” I sigh and sit down on my desk chair. He rolls with his eyes as he sits down onto my lap. “I don't want them, I'm only interested in you,” he looks me in the eyes and I know I'm the one blushing now. I smile and shake my head. “You're a dork,” I laugh. “Anyway, I'll be moving out soon, and so are you. I hope we won't live too far away and actually see each other,” I trace circles on his back and he shudders. “Are you cold?” He nods and I hug him. “Wanna borrow a sweater,” I ask while continuing to doodle on his back. “Sure,” he smiles and gets off of me. I walk to my drawer and pull out my favorite galaxy sweater. “This is my favorite, I trust you,” I say as I hand it over to him. He pulls it over his head and I stare at him. “What?” He asks while adjusting the collar. “Nothing, it just, fuck, it looks really good on you,” I stutter. He pulls it down a bit and looks back at me. “It smells like you,” he whispers. I walk up to him and put my hands in the oversized pocket and pull him towards me. “Are you from space?” I ask him and he shakes his head. “Really? Because you're out of this world,” I whisper and he starts blushing. I pull him in for a kiss and he pulls me closer. I smile and deepen the kiss as I hear footsteps on the stairs. I quickly pull away and let myself fall back onto the chair while signing him to sit down on the bed or something. Right as Keith sits down, my dad comes in without knocking like always. 

 

“Dinner's ready,” he says as he looks skeptically at us. I nod and get up, as does Keith, and I quickly grab his hand and squeeze it before letting go. “Can't we eat upstairs,” I whine, knowing the answer will be no. “No, dinner is dinner,” my mom sighs as she puts a big pan with pasta on the table. I sit down on my usual spot and Keith sits down across of me. My dad stirs through the gooey mess and it makes that well-known slippery sound. I wink at Keith and he has trouble holding back his laugh. My dad quite literally throws some on his plate and continues on to mine. I grab a bite and start blowing it while looking at Keith through my lashes. He softly kicks me and I move my chair forward so we can entangle our legs. “So how do you two know each other?” My dad asks while moving his food around. “You know, friends,” I say vaguely. My dad nods and I look at mom. “So how was the thing?” I ask before taking a bite. Mom and dad start talking a lot and I quickly eat my food. I look at Keith's plate and notice he's also almost done. “I'm glad it was fun, do you mind if we go upstairs?” I smile and my mom looks at my dad and nods. I stand up and grab my plate, along with Keith’s and all the cutlery. I walk into the kitchen and put it all down before grabbing Keith's hand and going upstairs.

 

“I don't think my parents like you,” I say laughing as I close the door. I look over at Keith and roll with my eyes. “You have pasta sauce everywhere,” I say as I start cleaning it up. He steps in closer and I carefully kiss him like it's the first time. He looks at me when I pull away and pushes me against the door. He kisses me tenderly, lovingly and slightly playful. I pull him in closer and he puts his arms loosely around my neck. I smile into the pecks and kisses and I feel him smile too. “You are so cute,” I say in a high pitched voice. “Stop it,” he chuckles as he slaps my chest. I let my hand rest on his cheek and move my thumb over his scar. “I honestly want to shoot the person who did this to you,” I say as I inspect it. “Don't bother,” Keith huffs and I nod. “Please take care of yourself,” I whisper and he nods slowly. “I'll try,” he smiles before he walks up to my window. “You have a pretty good view,” he says while looking out at the park. “Yeah,” I sigh as I walk up to him. “I feel like we could be one of those cute couples in those aesthetic Tumblr pictures,” I chuckle. “What's a Tumblr?” Keith looks up and I shake my head. “It's a blog website,” I sigh and boop his nose. He nods and goes back to staring. “I'm tired,” he suddenly blurts out. “Well let's go to bed than,” I offer. He nods and turns around in my arms. “I really like you,” he whispers. “I like you too,” I smile back. I mentally have to make an effort so I don't say love. He hugs me and I hug him back, knowing I have to make an effort to get my mom to not check up on us. “I'll tell my mom we're sleeping, go get ready,” I whisper. “Wait,” he grabs my hand and I turn around. He kisses me and moves away. “Now go,” his cheeks are kinda rosy and I smile before going downstairs.

 

“I told my mom to not bother checking or anything, I assume you don't have classes tomorrow morning?” I say as I walk in. “Nah, I dropped out,” he yawns and I nod. “Well, I have classes around one, so I'll set an alarm for eleven,” I say while quickly swiping through my phone. Keith nods as he sits down on my bed and I quickly take my sweatpants off. “Lance, can I ask you something?” Keith says as I lay down next to him. I nod and he quickly turns the light off. “Okay, well,” he starts. “If I was your first time too, with a guy, how sexual are you?” He blurts out. “I've had two girlfriends I had sex with, a guy from college and I used to be kinda friends with benefits but we never went past blowjob's and I made out with a lot of people,” I shrug. “Someone sucked you off?” He asks while scooting closer to me. “Yeah, and I sucked him off a few times, those were good days,” I chuckle. “Okay, don't laugh but what does a blowjob feel like?” I try to hold in a chuckle but fail. “I can show you if you answer my question,” I whisper. I know he's blushing and he nods quickly. “What's your sexual experience,” I say it more so than ask. He stays quiet for a bit and I pull him in. “You don't have to tell me,” I whisper and he shakes his head. “My neighbor and old nanny raped me when I was fourteen,” I see him biting his lip and I move his chin up. “Where are they now,” I ask and he shakes his head. “She went to jail,” he sighs and I kiss him. “She better, or else she would be dead by sunrise,” I groan. He hugs me tighter and I let my forehead rest against his. “Thank you,” he whispers. “For not invalidating what happened,” he continues. “Anyone who does will get hit by a truck personality driven by me,” I say while nudging his nose. We kiss, passionately and softly before he starts placing kisses down my neck. “I think I preferred bottoming,” he says and I smile. “Okay, we could still switch it up whenever you want though,” I smile as I lay him on his back and hover over him. He reaches up to kiss me and I smile. 

  
I quickly peck his lips before moving down his neck and I slowly start rubbing my hands up his chest. His shirt rides up and I quickly start placing kisses along his happy trail, causing him to arch his back. I pull the band of his boxers back before briefly pulling them down and start placing kisses along his inner thighs. “You gotta be quiet remember,’ I look up and wink. He nods and I quickly grab his quickly hardening member. He struggles with holding back a moan and I start rubbing up and down. He squints his eyes and I slowly start sucking his head. I swirl my tongue around and over his sensitive spots before taking him almost completely. “Lance,” he whispers. I quickly go up while sucking and make a 'sssh’ sound before taking every inch of him. I bop my head up and down and he arches his back. I move back up again and get back to sucking while jacking him off. “Lance,” he whispers again but I keep sucking and bobbing. He starts pulsing and soon he releases his load. I let go of him with a soft pop and swallow hard. He's panting and smiling. I pull his boxers back up and curl up to him. “Fuck,” he breathes out. “Was it what you expected?” I ask while propping myself up on one shoulder. “Better,” he looks up at me and smiles lazily. “Great, well hey, maybe we should go to sleep now,” I say while looking at the clock. “Yeah,” he nods and pulls me down to curl up to me. “Just know I could never be as great as that guy probably was,” he whispers softly. “Trust me, you already are.”


	6. 5- Kiss me in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where they have a shower together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bj warning thing I'm tired

I groan out when my alarm rings. I set it to snooze and nudge Keith with my elbow. “Morning,” I yawn and he shakes his head. Considering the time, both of my parents should be at work and the kids should be at school. “I need to take a shower,” I whisper and he opens his eyes. I start laughing and jump because of my alarm. “You wanna join me?” I ask and he shrugs. “Sure,” he yawns while he rubs his eyes. I sit up and stretch before getting out of bed. He slowly gets up as well and follows me into the bathroom. I'm already trying to get the water to the right temperature and he hugs me from behind. “What do you study?” He asks as he rubs his hands up and down my back. “Whatever my parents forced me into. I think it's engineering or something like that, but I wanted to be an astronaut,” I say as I turn around. “What did you study?” I ask while tugging on the hem of his shirt. “Something like biology, didn't like it,” he says as he takes his shirt off. I nod and take mine off too. “You don't seem like the type for biology,” I say as I lay my arms around him. “Guess I just liked the male anatomy,” he winks and I sigh before turning around. He pulls me back from the elastic band around my boxers and he slowly kisses me in my neck. I moan and turn around to fondle with his boxers. We both take them off and quickly step into the shower. He shivers and I hug him while welcoming the warm water. “Showers are weird,” Keith mumbles. “I agree,” I say as I dowse my hair and put some shampoo in it. I let Keith stand under the water for a while and we speak a bit about everything and anything. 

  
“I have to admit that you still look astonishing while wet,” I say as I turn around towards him. “Shut up,” he rolls with his eyes. “Make me,” I raise my eyebrows and he instantly moves in to kiss me. It's just like kissing in the rain, but naked. I place my hand on the small of his back and pull him closer as the kiss heats up. “You up for it?” I whisper, my voice is a bit hoarse but whatever. He nods eagerly and I turn him around. I pull his back against my chest and start sucking on his neck while tweaking his nipple. He moans and my member springs to attention, as does his. I start placing kisses down his back, occasionally leaving a hickey or two, until I'm close to his ass. I quickly turn him around and place a kiss just above his member. I move back up and he kisses me head on. “What're we gonna do?” He whispers. “I was thinking,” I say before trailing a finger down his chest, “of taking you right against this wall,” I whisper really close to his ear. “Unless you want to suck me off, that is,” he looks at me and nods. “I want to try,” he says as he quickly falls on his knees. He starts moving a finger around my member and he suddenly licks it. He grabs the base and suddenly swirls his tongue over my head. He sucks on it for a bit and slowly starts taking me whole. His mouth feels amazing and within minutes I'm really close. “Fuck, Keith, I'm gonna,” I moan out and he quickly nods before I let my load out. He swallowed it. “It tastes weird,” he says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I know,” I half giggle, I'm still panting like a dog. “You did great,” I say as I'm finally getting my breath back. He kisses me and I lay my arms around him. Don't say it. Not yet.


	7. 6- moving in, letting it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh finally I've been waiting to upload this. Prepare for langst, and love confessions

Keith left that day when I went to college. I've slowly been getting boxes over to Hunk’s ever since that day and he has also already shown me the house. I know my room has a door leading to the room of my mystery house mate person and it has quite the backyard. We're allowed to get our stuff there by tomorrow and I still haven't told my parents. Also, my room already has a bed! Yay me! I roll around on the floor as soon as I hear a door open. It's my mom. I quietly follow her downstairs and sit down before she even said anything. It's quiet, really quiet. 

 

“So,” my dad starts. “Did you ever manage to get a girl at that party?” My mom blurts out. “No, but I met Keith there,” I say as I toy with my food. “Yeah, about him,” my dad starts again. “We would rather not have you see him again, ever,” she says without looking at me. “Why?!” I yell out, shoving my chair back a bit. “He's a bad influence,” my dad says as he eyes me. “No? No! What the fuck!” I yell out while glaring at him. “Language! There are kids!” My mom says as she covers the ears of my youngest brother. “Give me one good reason,” I growl. “Not only does he seem like not a very nice person, he also seems a little too friendly with you. We fear he might be,” she stops talking and mouths 'gay’ at me. I lose it. I kick the chair back and falls down with a clash. “Who gives a single fuck if he's gay! I should be the one that had to worry about that because I'm the one that's in love with him!” I yell and I feel drips falling into my hands. I'm crying. “Get out,” my mother says. She looks me in the eyes, as serious as can be. “I don't want to watch my son being so dumb that he thinks he's in love with a guy,” she says it without any emotion at all. “You know what? Fine! I wanted to tell you I'm moving out tomorrow, but I guess your abomination of a son will go today,” I raise my hands and strut over towards the door. “By the way, I'm bisexual and believe me, I highly prefer dick, hasta la fuck you,” I say as I storm upstairs. I grab my last things and my phone before throwing on a jacket and storming out of the door. “Hey Hunk, I'm coming over.”

  
  


I didn't explain anything to Hunk, he just understood. I didn't tell him about Keith either, which I'll have to if he comes over sometime. Do I feel bad? Terrible, thanks for asking. Did I expect it to be bad? Yes. Did I expect it to be this bad? No. Anyway, we're moving the boxes inside right now. The other guy will be here around three, because he already moved some over this morning. It's a bit over two now and we're doing a good job. All my boxes are in my room and I'm helping Hunk right now. “I think we're done,” he says while clapping his hands. “Yeah,” I look around and he pats me on the back. “Go unpack,” he smiles and I nod. I head to my new room and turn some music on on my phone. I start opening every box and first start placing my clothes inside of the wardrobe. It's so fancy and old, it honestly feels great as well. Once done with that, I start placing things on shelves, actually cleaning off my bed and putting some covers on, and while I'm busy with placing boxes in other boxes, the doorbell rings. I hear Hunk talk but can't quite make out what he's saying. I open the door and walk towards the noise, getting mentally ready to introduce myself. I walk into the living room and see a familiar black mullet.

 

“Keith?” I whisper. He turns around seemingly alarmed by hearing his name and his eyes widen. “Lance,” he says without a single trace of emotion. “You guys know each other?” Hunk looks puzzled and I nod. “Yeah, you could say that,” Keith says with that same emotionless voice. “Well, I'll be in my room. Call me if you need me,” he says and walks away without even a single look. “Ah, well, I just asked him what he wanted for dinner, you fine with pizza?” Hunk asks as he notices to not ask any questions about what just happened. I nod and head back to my own room before slowly knocking on his door. I walk in and he looks up at me with a strained face. “Are you gonna explain?” He says with the coldest tone I've heard from him yet. “I told you I was moving out, I didn't realize we'd live together,” I shrug as if his tone doesn't face me. He nods and continues rummaging through his stuff and I quickly pick up the fact that he won't pay attention to me. I slowly head back to my room and fall down onto my bed. 

 

The next few days are the same and it's driving me nuts. He eats in his room, he doesn't talk nor look at me and I feel terrible. Today, Pidge, Hunk and I were planning on going out, but I seriously think that I'd rather jump in front of a train. Hunk walks in as I'm sitting on the ground, hugging my knees. “You okay?” He asks while eating a cookie. I shake my head and look up at him. “I feel terrible, you and Pidge should go without me, I'd probably puke or something,” I say with my 'I am dead’ voice. Hunk nods and sits down with me. “You sure?” He asks and I nod. “Do you want any medicine, anything I can do?” He looks at me with slight guilt in his eyes and I shake my head. “I think I just need some sleep, thanks,” I offer him a small smile and he gets up again. “No one's gonna stop you,” he smiles back at me and helps me up. I quickly sit down on my bed and tell him to go and have fun, be free and that mumbo-jumbo. He turns the light off and closes my door, and soon I hear the front door close as well. I let out a deep breath and suddenly feel tears coming up. I can hear him on the other side of the wall. He says something and I start sobbing. I try to be as quiet as possible because I don't want him to hear it, which causes me to bite into my arm. I'm still a sobbing mess and I hear a door open. “Lance?” Keith whispers. I turn around to face away from him and wipe my arm on the sheets. I feel the bed dip in and he sighs. “What's wrong?” He sounds annoyed. I sit up and let my head fall back. “Why are you doing this?” I whisper. He shakes his head but he still hasn't looked at me. “Why aren't you looking at me?” I let out a sob and quickly cover my mouth. “Because I know that I'll start crying if I do,” he whispers. “Like I am now,” I huff. “What's wrong?” He asks again. “Where should I start? The fact that you've been ignoring me like crazy? The fact that I got kicked out of my goddamn house while defending you? Or maybe the part where all I've been doing is blaming myself?” I keep raising my voice bit by bit and he turns around towards me, but he still hasn't looked at me. “I'm sorry,” he whispers. “You're sorry? For what?” I sigh pretty hard and his head snaps towards the wall. “For getting you kicked out,” he murmurs. “You know what's stupid? I'd do it all over again, say the exact same things, everything,” I say while scooting forward. “Why? I've been an asshole,” he shakes his head and I nod. “Because all I said was the truth.” He looks up at me, finally. The tears are standing in his eyes and I kiss him. He's shocked and it takes a bit before he kisses me back. “What did you say,” he more so says it than asks it and I let my head rest against his. “That I am in love with you,”

  
“Nonsense, I'm unlovable,” he whispers. That's it, I give up. I sigh and sit down on his lap. “I'm known to do the impossible,” I smile at him and he shakes his head. “You don't love me, you wanted to piss off your parents,” he looks me dead in the eyes and I let my head fall down. “Is that why you've been ignoring me?” I murmur. He doesn't reply and I look up, only to see him crying. “No, I've been in the hospital,” he almost yells it and I look at him in disbelief. He nods, already confirming my beliefs and I hug him. “Look Keith, I know I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend, I don't deserve you and you can get way better, but you can talk to me. Whether it's because your dumb head decides it's unlovable or whether you want to kill yourself, you can talk to me. You're not alone,” I whisper while wiping his tears away. He sobs heavily and shakes his head. “You don't understand,” he starts pulling at his hair and I grab his hands. “Try me,” I say while calmly bringing them down. “What you said, it hit me like a bus afterwards! I was fine with you wanting to piss off your parents at first you but it stung. It stung so badly to just think about you and how you didn't like me, you liked the idea of me, you didn't love me like I loved yo-” he quickly closes his mouth and looks away. “You love me?” I ask in disbelief as the tears well up in my eyes. He nods slowly and I move his chin towards me. “You're so experienced, so well known and good looking, why would you even like me?” He whispers and I kiss him. I kiss him like my life depends on it. “I got kicked out while yelling that I love you, I've been trying to force it down but I know I do. You were my first so many things Keith, and I want you to be all my lasts,” I whisper as I place my hand on his cheek. “I'm a mess,” he whispers. It sounds like a question but it clearly isn't. “So am I,” I chuckle as I move some hair out of his face. He shivers and I stand up before passing him my sweater. He shakes his head and I sit down next to him. “I love you, I'll keep telling you every day if you need me to,” I say as he lays his head on my shoulder. “Lance," he whispers. “I love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was one hell of a ride... 
> 
> I have two other Klance fics I'd like to upload once fully developed and I have some actual chapters, would you guys be interested? I'm trying out some new writing styles so they're written quite different from this one. One is mainly Langst and insecurity + sleeping problems and the other one is mainly a bunch of shortfics thrown together. Plz lemme know if you're interested


	8. 7- hatchoo!

It, again, has been a while since we've talked. He mainly has been out at night, while I'm at college during the day. He slept in my bed that night and I woke up without him. I want to do something for him, something that shows how much I actually love him but I have no idea what. I don't know what he likes, what kind of person he is other than what I've gathered from our hookups and I don't know his taste at all. I know he likes cats, he knows I'm allergic. I know Hunk loves animals, it's an idea? I honestly don't know what to do but I do know he'll be home today. “Lance?” I look up and see Allura, obviously. It's always Allura. “You moved out right?” She asks as she sits down in front of me. I nod and she sighs. “I want to have a party, but I don't have a place,” she slides over the table and lays down dramatically. She knows I've had a thing for her for a while, but ever since Keith that just faded. “Sorry, won't do,” I say as I close my books. “If you'll excuse me, I have to go,” I stand up and she pouts. She quickly gets up and lays her arms around my neck. “You sure,” she whispers seductively. I push her off and nod. “Clear as water,” I mutter under my breath before walking away. I hear her sigh loudly and I turn around. “If you want a party so badly, go to Galrax,” I say before turning around and walking away again. I grab my phone and look up the opening times for the local pharmacy and my next class. This could be doable…

  
  


I knock on Keith's door before grabbing one of the kittens out of the big box I got them in. They're from a local animal shelter and the lady was really happy I wouldn't split the brother's and their sister apart. “Come in,” I hear from the other side of the door. I hide the kitten behind my back and slowly open the door. “Hey, what's up?” Keith says as he sits straight up. “Hey, I got you a present,” I say as I walk over to his bed. I pull the kitten out from behind my back and he gasps. “He's adorable, but aren't you allergic?” He looks up at me and back at the kitten. “Yeah, these hours have been hell but I just couldn't leave them. Also don't worry I talked about it with Hunk,” I smile before sneezing as if it was timed. “Them?” Keith asks as his eyes widen. The kitten is happily purring and has already warmed up to Keith. It's black with gingery red stripes all over it's body. I nod and look away quickly. “Yeah, also got Hunk one, and myself,” Keith starts laughing and he shakes his head. “You're crazy, but thanks,” he smiles and quickly moves up to kiss me. I lean in and I realize how much I just miss kissing him. He pulls away as soon as the kitten makes a small and soft sound and I smile at the sight of Keith with a kitten. “I'm gonna go and give Hunk his one. Do you have any ideas for name yet?” He shakes his head and looks up at me again. He smiles, and fuck I'm melting. I smile back and turn around. Before I can close the door, he yells out my name. I quickly turn around and nod. “I love you,” he smiles again and I start blushing. “I love you too,” I say before closing the door and heading off to Hunk.

  
  
“So how did you name your furballs,” I ask as I sit down between Keith and Hunk, who are both cuddling with their cats. Hunk got the ginger with green eyes and a white belly and I will pass out if he didn't name it something food related. “Noodles,” he grins and I shake my head. “I knew you were gonna do that,” I sigh and I look at Keith before realizing that Hunk still doesn't know about us. “I still don't know, how did you name yours?” He asks as he pets the white ball of fluff that's on my lap. “I called her Blue, because I discovered that she loves water and she has piercing blue eyes,” I say while looking down at her. She's curled up into a ball and I already love her. “Just like you,” Keith says and I look up. I smile and start blushing slightly before bumping into him with my shoulder. He chuckles and I shake my head as his kitty suddenly meows out. “Shhh,” I shush it as I start petting it. “I wanted to call him tiger but he's really more of a Lion,” Keith chuckles. “You could call him Lion,” I say and I shake his head. “You could call him Skittle,” Hunk says and I nod. “Blue, Skittle and Noodles, fits perfectly!” I say and Keith laughs. “Skittle it is,” he brings the cat up to his face and places a small kiss on his head. I don't think I've ever seen a grown man be so adorable but I have no complains. “Hey can I ask you guys something?” Hunk starts. I nod and look at him before grabbing the bowl with popcorn. “You guys knew each other before you lived here right?” Hunk looks at us and I look at Keith. He nods and I look back at Hunk. “How?” He asks and I sigh. “Remember the guy at the party I've been talking non-stop about,” I say with you know, that undertone. “Wait, he's the guy you're in love with?” Hunk yells out and I nod. “Ah, fuck, sorry,” he shakes his head and looks at Keith who can't contain a smile. “So you two are dating?” Hunk asks and Keith and I both turn red. “Nononono,” Keith manages to mutter out. “I mean I'd like to but we're not,” I say while trying to hide my blush. “Why aren't you? Nothing is holding you back,” Hunk says as he sits normally again and starts looking through the channels. I shrug and look at Keith who quickly looks away. “Wanna watch guardians of the Galaxy?” Hunk asks and I nod. Keith suddenly moves and lays his head on my shoulder. I smile to myself and intertwine our fingers together and even though I really like this movie, I'm more focused on Keith and how I really want to date him if he'd let me. He has his eyes closed and I sigh before moving so I can lean against him as well. I notice myself slowly falling asleep and I'm sure I'm blessed with this guy to even notice me, let alone cuddle with me on the couch. I let out a deep breath and slip away into a soft, dark sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I have about 1.3 chapter drafted after this one gotta write write write uwu
> 
> Plz leave comments I am sad


	9. 8- house warming party!

“We should finally have that housewarming party tonight,” Hunk says while cooking some eggs or something. “Yeah, sounds fun,” I yawn and stretch before noticing that Keith's gone. “Where's Keith?” I ask as I get up to smell whatever he's making and boy, it smells amazing. “He said he had to work this morning, he'll be home before dinner,” Hunk smiles as he turns around and I shake my head. “We need to ask him though,” I say as I sit down on top of the table. Hunk nods as he hands me a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. “You're the best,” I immediately start munching down on it and he sits down next to me. “You really love him, huh?” Hunk starts and I nod slowly. “I mean, you bought those cats even though you're allergic,” Hunk laughs as he takes a bite himself. “Yeah, I got those anti-allergy pills from the pharmacy,” I sigh and put my already empty plate down. “Who did you want to invite?” I ask as I slide down onto one of the chairs. “I was thinking of Pidge, Matt, Allura and maybe Lotor,” he shrugs and I nod. “Sounds good, I think Keith would want to invite some people as well, and I want to invite some of my siblings if I can?” I ask while fiddling with my phone. I'm waiting for it to start up and sigh before laying it down flat. “Hunk I need you to teach me how to bake a cake,” I suddenly say as I jump up. “Sure,” Hunk shrugs as he stands up calmly. “Is it for Keith?” He winks and I nod while blushing. “Look I really want him to be my boyfriend but I don't know how to ask him,” I mutter and Hunk nods. “I'll help,” he says and I grab my phone.

 

_ Keithotron- 6 new messages _

 

I quickly open the notification and see 5 pictures popping up along with a text.

 

_ [9/6, 14:53] Keithotron I'll miss you, see you around 1 babe _

 

I start smiling like an idiot and scroll through the pictures. He took some selfies and on one of them he kisses my forehead. I go to settings and decide to use that one as my wallpaper from now on. “Cute,” Hunk chuckles and I jump. “How come you two aren't a couple yet, you already act like one,” he sort of asks and he grabs some flour. “I never really asked him and, wait we do?” I ask while looking at Hunk. “Yeah, you're always all up into each other and that night you didn't feel good you even slept in the same bed,” Hunk doesn't look at me but I know he's right. “Yeah, I'm really into him,”

  
  


“I'm back!” I hear Keith yell and I mutter something along the lines of fuck to myself. “Smells good, watcha baking?” He asks a he walks into the kitchen. I turn around and hug him before laughing nervously. “It's stupid,” I chuckle and he shakes his head. “Tell me,” he boops my nose and the timer goes off. Fuck. I quickly grab the oven mitts and pull the heart formed cake out of the oven. “Okay so I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend but I don't know how so I kinda made you a cake but you came home too early for me to decorate so I guess I can only offer you a plain cake and like, myself, right now which sucks but hey wanna be my boyfriend?” I ramble and he starts laughing. “Obviously,” he smiles as he kisses me. I turn around with him and he quickly jumps on the countertop. I pull him towards me and we make out for a bit before moving over to the couch. 

 

“Oh, before I forget,” I casually say while playing with Keith's hair who's basically sitting on my lap anyway. He looks at me and I smile while brushing some hair out of his face. “We're holding a small house warming party tonight and Hunk and I wanted to know if you'd like to invite some people,” I say and he seems to think. “Only one, but he might be late,” he says as he starts typing away on his phone. “Okay, I'll tell Hunk,” I say as I dial his number. It rings a few times and suddenly I hear Hunk. “Hey, just wanted to let you know who's coming,” I say and Hunk tells me something about the beer before telling me to go on. “Okay so it's Pidge, Matt, Allura, Lotor, three of my siblings, including Liz who's underage but she can drink if she's allowed to stay over and one friend of Keith but he'll be late,” I sum up and I hear Hunk sigh. “Yeah, no uh, sounds good, I think I'll have enough to drink, do you want vodka?” He asks and I smile happily. “Always, I'll pay you back asap, see you in a bit,” I say and I hang up. “Your siblings are coming?” Keith asks while looking at his phone. “Not all, only Liz, Lester and Ley, the younger two dweebs aren't allowed to go out yet,” I say and Keith eyes widen. “You have five siblings?” He exclaims and I nod. “Yeah, we used to all share beds and stuff, hard times,” I sigh and he shakes his head. “Yeah, I'm an only child so,” he whispers. I hug him and nuzzle my head into his neck. “I'm tired,” I sigh and he strokes my hair. “Maybe some cake will cheer you up?”

 

“There are way too many people here,” Keith sighs as he sits down on his bed. “Come on, they all want to meet you and it'll be fun,” I say while pulling on his arm. “You'll stay with me right?” He looks up and I nod. He quickly laces our fingers together and he stands up. I smile like an idiot and pull him out of his room before skipping to the living room. “So this is Keith,” Liz says as soon as she sees him. She looks at him and nods. “Seems good to me, as long as he's nice I don't give fucks about Mom and Dad,” she says before taking a sip of beer. “Thanks?” Keith looks nervous and I squeeze his hand to calm him down slightly. He smiles at me and I feel two arms around my neck. “Nice house,” Ley says as he and Lester sit down. “Yeah, pretty neat,” I smile and sit down on the loveseat close to them. Keith hesitantly sits down next to me and crawls as much away from me as possible. He seems scared and I place my hand on his knee while smiling at him. He sighs deeply before curling up to me and I hear my brothers both make little kissy noises. I glare at them before Keith suddenly kisses me and I immediately melt into it. “So who's the man in the relationship?” Ley asks. Lester shoves his elbow into his ribcage and Ley yells out. “We're both male, that's kinda the jist of a gay couple,” I sigh while laying my arm around Keith. I look around and am glad to see everyone having fun. Matt is slightly drunk because of whatever he did, and Pidge is trying to get him to stop talking. Lotor and Allura are heavily making out which is typical of them and my sister has decided to start placing cups for stacking on the biggest table we own. Hunk walks in and signs Keith and Keith's whole face lights up. A tall guy who is, to say the least, very muscled, walks in and he looks amazing. He has black short buzzed hair with a white floof on top. 

 

“Dibs!” Is heard clearly through the whole room and I look up at the sounds. Pidge cringes while sliding down the wall and I start laughing. Matt is clearly drunk. Keith suddenly gets up and walks towards the guy before hugging him. He looks so… safe. I know I could never protect Keith like that guy probably would and they seem to be close. I don't want to lose Keith, but this once again proves he can get way way better. Keith signs me over and I quickly make my way over to him and only now I notice  that he has a prosthetic arm. Ah, shit. “Lance, this is Shiro. Shiro, this is my boyfriend, Lance,” Keith smiles at me and he looks so proud and happy I just can't help but want to hug him. “Hey,” I say awkwardly and Shiro laughs back at me. Fuck, he's hot, way hotter than me. That's it, I'll lose Keith to this guy. Matt walks up to us and holds out his hand. “Hey I'm Matt, I just called dibszzzzz sorry about that but that means you're mine this evening,” Matt tries to flirt and I burst out laughing. “It's my pleasure, Shiro,” he winks at Keith as he grabs Matt's hand and I sigh. My phone rings and I sign Keith that I'm going to my room. I close the door and pick up.

 

“Mom, what the fuck do you want,” I groan while pacing through my room. “Are the kids with you,” she asks and I groan again. ,”Why would you care you didn't give two rats asses above where I've been for the past three weeks,” I exclaim and she sighs. “I don't care, I don't want to see you you, I just want to know if m-” I hang up and throw my phone onto my bed. Everything is going wrong. Everything is going wrong. Everything is going wrong. I slide down against the wall while shaking and start sobbing. Everything is going wrong. I hear a slow knock on the door but I don't say anything. Everything is going wrong. Keith walks in and immediately falls down as he sees me. “Stay, stay away from me,” I whisper while scooting away from him. “Lance, what's wrong, can I do anything,” I shake my head and start scratching my legs violently. He sits down in front of me and grabs my wrists. “Whatever it is, scarring your legs won't help,” he looks me straight in the eyes and I nod. “Now breathe with me,” he says before taking a deep breath in and letting one out. I try to imitate him with my shaky breaths but fail. He moves closer towards me and slowly wipes my tears away. “You're okay, everything's okay,” he says calmly. I nod and hug him tightly as he sits down on my lap. “Now tell me whats wrong,” he lets his head rest against mine and I take another shaky breath. “My mother called, told me she didn't give fucks about me. I hung up and started panicking. Also Shiro made quite the impact,” I whisper the last part and look down. “How come?” He lifts my chin up and I sigh. “He's muscled, hot, tall, strong, masculine hell even Matt likes him. Why would you have me when you can have him,” I say while tears start stinging my eyes violently. “Because I don't want him like I want you, and I don't love him like I love you,” he whispers and the tears start falling again. “You keep saying you're not good enough, but you are. You're more than enough and fuck your mom,” he laughs and I let out a chuckle. “I love you,” I say and he nods. “I'm in love with you,” he whispers back. I kiss him and I hear someone cough at my door. “Hey Lance?” Liz walks in with my brothers following her like two little puppies. “Don't worry, we'll deal with mom,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick and it's driving me nuts. Is it just me or does missing school not feel as great as it used too?


	10. 9- wakey wakey pills and depression

 

 

“Do you wanna get up?” I roll over, groaning as my head bumps into his. “Absolutely not,” I sigh and open my eyes, only to be greeted by his beautiful ones shining back at me. I don't know why, but I start crying again. Keith pulls me in for a hug and I sob into his chest. “It's okay, it's all okay,” he says while stroking my hair. “Keith,” I have struggle with saying his name, saying anything really. “Yeah?” I look up and he smiles. “I love you,” I whisper before letting out another sob. “I know, I love you too,” he presses me closer against him and I press my hand up onto his chest. “I low-key just want to have sex with you right now but we can't,” I sigh while blushing a little and he chuckles. “No, because Shiro and Matt are asleep in the room next to us, your family is sleeping on the couch and your other friends are with Hunk,” Keith sums up and I nod. “We should wake them up,” I chuckle while trying to get the last tears out. “Probably, we could also just lay here,” Keith says and I nod in agreement. “Sounds way better,” I smile up at him and move up so I'm facing him. He smiles back at me and he pecks my lips. I move forward and just let my lips rest against his. I honestly think that I could never love someone like I love him. Every part of me never wants to leave or lose him and although it sounds stupid, I mean we're teenagers but, I love him so much. I'd give my life for him and I've only known him for like two months. Suddenly, we both hear a loud 'Oh’ coming from Keith's room and I burst out in laughter. “I think Matt and Shiro just woke up,” I say while giggling like crazy. “Do you always have crazy mood swings?” Keith suddenly asks and I nod. “It's a side effect of my meds,” I mope and he shakes his head. “That sucks, mine prevent those,” he sighs and I softly kiss him. “Look at us, two fucked up boys finding love out of a gay hookup,” I whisper and he chuckles. “It's almost a bad fanfiction,” he laughs and I start laughing too. “Hey Keith?” I look at him and he looks back with those beautiful eyes and I smile at him. “Next time you want to kill yourself, just come to me,” I whisper as I put my head against his. He nods and kisses me before sighing loudly. “Can't I just come to you whenever I'm sad,” he mutters and I nod. “You can come to me whenever, like when you're sad, happy, in need of loving, or sex,” I say and I push his chin up. “Don't hesitate to come to me, I'll be there for you and you're not alone,” I gaze into his eyes which are getting teary and he suddenly pushes me back to sit down on top of me. He carefully punches my chest and a tear falls down onto my cheek. “I don't deserve you,” he whispers before moving down and kissing me passionately. “That sure is funny, I don't deserve you either,” I smile up at him and  he kisses me again, and again, and again.

 

“Are you guys going to get up or- oh,” I hear and I look up at Shiro. I start laughing like crazy and Keith drops down on me. “How was sleeping with Matt?” Keith ask through the laughing fit and tears and I start laughing even harder. Shiro is firetruck red and he rubs the back of his head. “Did you hear us?” He asks and Keith and I nod in unison. “Oh,” he says before walking away awkwardly. I pull Keith's hips towards me and he yelps out. “We should get up though,” I say and he sighs. “Can I borrow your sweater?” He asks with puppy eyes and I nod. “Only if I'm the one that takes it off of you tonight,” I whisper and I hear a loud 'gross’ coming from the hall. “Shut up Liz!” I yell back and sit up with Keith still in my lap. “You're so cute,” I say as I boop his nose. “Am not,” he huffs and I sigh in awe. He pushes me back and I easily throw him off of me. “Not fair,” he pouts as I get up and I grab my sweater. “It's not fair that you're so pretty,” I say before throwing it at him and walking out of my room. “Again, gross!”

 

“Good morning,” I smile at everyone and they all mumble or groan something back at me. I chuckle and walk to the kitchen to get my meds and Allura walks up to me. “Are you crazy?” She asks while looking at the pills that are spread out in front of me. “No?” I more so ask it than say it before dry swallowing about four pills. “Can I have one?” She asks and I look up. “No,” I look at her sternly and she moves closer to me. “Allura,” I step back until I'm pressed up against one of the drawers and she brings her face real close. I shove her back and she looks at me with a surprised and grossed out face. “What the fuck Allura! I have a boyfriend who I love? How would trying to kiss me get you pills that help with panic attacks?” I yell while stepping away from the drawers and I suddenly feel two arms around me. Keith. “I love you too,” he whispers and Allura looks at us with disgust. “But you've always liked me? You're not gay!” She yells and I nod. “I'm bi, and things change. Go back to your white haired fuck buddy and leave,” I almost growl it and she stares at me. Suddenly, she marches past me and out of the kitchen, which causes me to sigh. I hear a soft meow and see Blue looking up at me. “Hey little one,” I smile before turning around to pull Keith into my arms. “You replied pretty chill,” I say while putting my head into the crook of his neck. “I was watching long enough to get what was happening,” he shrugs and I nod. “What would've you done if she had kissed you?” He randomly asks and I lay my arms around his neck. “The same thing, just with more cursing,” I say as I feel Blue pushing against my leg. I quickly fall to my knee and grab Blue carefully. “Oh my God Lance are you proposing,” Pidge squeels as she walks in and I shake my head. Keith starts laughing and I hold the kitten innocently. “Keith, do you wanna be my kitten,” I say while pushing it up to his chest. He carefully takes it over from me as he nods. “It'd be an honor,” he laughs as I stand up and grab the kitten back. “Aren't you allergic?” Pidge asks and I nod before putting Blue down on the white ceramic plate. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” I say as I put my panic pills away and grab my allergy ones. I hand Keith his antidepressants and Pidge shakes her head. “It's like you were made for each other, equally fucked up,” she sighs before walking away. I chuckle and turn the coffee maker machine thing on before actually asking who wants anything. 

 

“So, you and Shiro eh?” I ask while nudging Matt in the kitchen. “What? There’s nothing between us?” He looks innocent and I shake my head. “We heard you last night,” I chuckle while rummaging through the cupboards in search of something to eat. Most people left, even Pidge because she had a LAN party tonight. Nerd. Only Shiro, Matt and us three are here right now and I think we ate all the chips last night. “Well fuck,” Matt sighs as he turns to me. “I kinda really like him?” He asks and I look up at him. “Don't see why you wouldn't,” I shrug and he sighs. “Because I'm not gay?” He whispers and I can't hold back a chuckle. “You don't have to be, you can just like someone,” I say while bumping into him. I start looking for food again since he won't say anything else and I finally find some chips of some sort. “Can you help me?” Matt whispers and I look up. “Look mate, I don't know Shiro and I don't understand why my boyfriend even wants me, I am about as useless as an empty beer bottle,” I say before signing him to go back into the living room. He sighs bit follows me anyway and I sit down next to Keith. “Hey Shiro, you like Matt?” I ask as Matt sits down next to him, who immediately turns extremely red and looks at me furiously. “Yeah, he reminds me of a childhood friend,” Shiro says as he looks at Matt. Matt nods and looks away while still blushing. “I mean you do look familiar, do we know each other?” I ask and Shiro looks at me suspiciously. “Wait… I think a guy in my class was also named Matt before I moved back to Korea when I was 9,” he says as he looks at Matt who slowly nods. “You remember me?” Shiro asks, seemingly shocked. Matt again, nods and sinks back further into the couch. “I think you two need to talk, Lance follow me,” Keith grabs my hand as he pulls me towards his room and I see Hunk also walking away in the corner of my eye. Keith quickly closes the door behind me and he pushes me against it. He moves up really close to me and I am fairly certain that he is going to kiss me, but he sighs out right before he hits me lips. “Lance, I fucking hate myself,”

 

I hug him tighter than ever while whispering sweet things into his ear. “I know I can't do anything to make you feel better, but you're honestly the most important person in my life and I don't want you to feel bad,” I say while carefully grabbing his hand and interlacing our fingers together. “Why do you even like me?” He looks at me, his eyes are filled with tears but they're not falling yet. “Because not only are you sweet, intelligent, deep and amazing, you're also far above average in everything. I love your smile, how you look when you're dozing off, how you get all giggly when you're really tired and all mopey when something doesn't go your way. I love how one side of your mouth goes up a little higher than the other when you smile and I love how your stupid mullet feels against my chest. I love you, all your edges and flaws, everything,” I say while slowly spinning us around. He looks down and suddenly hugs me like his life depends on it and I hug him back just as hard. He lets out a quiet sob and I guide us over to the bed where he instantly curls up to me and buries his face into my chest. I stroke his hair, not only to calm him down and show him it's okay but also because it's soothing as hell. “Do you know you're the only person I'm comfortable crying around?” He suddenly whispers with a few soft sobs in between. I softly hum in response and he looks up at me. I slowly cup his face with my hand and move his tears away with my thumb before slowly placing a soft kiss right there. “I know I'm not as good with words as you are, and I can't just randomly tell you how much I love you and why. I just know that I do, and I am still trying to understand why you'd love me back, but I don't want to lose you,” he says with a strained voice and I nudge his nose with mine. “I know, I don't want to lose you either,” I whisper before kissing him slowly. “Please don't ever leave me,” he whispers softly.

  
“Never,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still sick but I finally finished writing this fic? Idk when I'll upload the prologue but it has I think two more chapters yet. since I finished this one and already started a new one, I uploaded the prologue of that one. Here's the linkeylink:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12101439
> 
> Also, it's my birthday in like three days which is really weird because I don't feel 15 I feel like I'm both 6 and like 24 so yeah life is weird


	11. 10- bloody hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit triggering, sorry
> 
> Prepare for some angst

It has been days, almost three weeks and Keith is working again. Some nights I hear him come home but I won't go to him. I've been up all night, even though I have school tomorrow and something just doesn't feel right. I can hear him constantly turning around and around in his bed until it suddenly stops. Part of me gets worried while the other part is like 'he just finally got comfortable’. That is, until I hear him get up. I know he's going to the bathroom, nothing should be wrong, but I'm still anxious. I stare at the clock while listening closely for him to come back. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. After six minutes I give it to my instincts and get up. I walk to the bathroom and softly knock on the door. I hear something fall down with a sharp metal on ceramic sound and I try to open the door. Locked. I hear sobs coming from the other end and I panic. I start trying to turn the lock with my finger which, to my surprise, works? I rush in and see Keith, sitting against the wall and there's blood in the white sink. “No no no no no,” I whisper as I kneel down and grab his wrists. Cuts. A lot of them. Fuck. I pull him up by his shoulders and he's crying. “I'm sorry,” he mutters over and over again and I decide to pick him up bridal style. I quickly turn the lights off and go to the kitchen for the first aid kit. I help him clean his cuts as much as possible and am glad to see that he doesn't actually need stitches. I silently carry him over to my room where I start caring for his newly made wounds. We both don't say anything and I start wrapping up his arms in bandages just to be sure before pulling him into a hug. He starts sobbing again and I stroke his hair while silently opening the covers. I maneuver us under them and he's once again sobbing into my chest. Every time his head hits one of his arms, he lets out another sob and it pains me so much to see him like this. I'm such a useless boyfriend, I couldn't even be there in time. “Thank you,” he sobs and I hug him tighter. “Don't worry about it, try to sleep,” I whisper back and he nods before calming down a little. “I love you,” he whispers and I smile to myself. “I love you too,” I whisper back and I try to fall asleep myself while listening to his breathing. It's slowing down until I'm fairly certain he's asleep and that's when I finally fall asleep as well.

 

He's gone when I wake up, just like always. I don't want him to be gone, especially not after tonight. I miss him and I feel terrible. I know I can't cure him, I know it's a mental illness, but I want to? Cure? The? Everliving? Fuck? Out? Of? Him? Honestly just getting him to stop cutting would be great. It makes me feel so useless and I hate everything about not being able to be right next to him right now. I am honestly so in love with him I don't think anyone would understand. Sure, loads of people are in love, but every kind of love is different. They don't love the same person in the way I do. They don't love the small creases around his eyes when he smiles, they don't love how his one tooth is slightly longer and pointier than the others, they don't love the way his black hair spreads out when he falls onto the bed and they don't admire his beauty like I do. I love every single part of him, every way a bone lifts his skin up slightly and how his hip bones arch when you kiss his sweet spot. I love his really light freckles that you can only see from up close I want to kiss every single one of them. I want to kiss him. I miss him so much and I just don't know what to do. I sit up and immediately fall back down before rolling over. I try to hurry out of my bed and into the bathroom but I don't even reach halfway. I fall down and throw up whatever was left from dinner last night along with some blood. That's not good. I hug my stomach in agony and cry out before spitting out some leftover blood. Hunk rushes in and he immediately gets down next to me. “Lance? Lance stay calm, I'm going to call an ambulance,”

  
  


I faintly see Keith rushing in but my eyes close before being able to greet him. I still don't know what's going on, I just know I passed out right after being stretched onto a brancarde. I am so tired, my eyes just don't want to open in any way and I fall asleep again.

 

I flutter with my eyes, trying to allow myself to get used to the light. I groan out, feeling an intense hunger and stomach pain at once. “Lance?” I hear besides my bed. I turn my head and see a vague outline of Keith. “Keith, where am I?” I asked, my voice hoarse like I haven't drank anything in about two weeks and I slowly start seeing details again. “You've been asleep for three days,” he whispers. I shake my head and he comes closer to me. “Nonsense, I'm way too tired to have slept that long,” I chuckle, obviously not seeing the ernst in the situation. “Lance, you've been in a coma,” he whispers again and I open my eyes fully. “How?” I ask, still aching for some kind of water. “They say it was extreme fatigue along with food poisoning,” he says while looking away. I suddenly remember what happened the night before and grab Keith's hand, even though all the pins and things scare the shit out of me. He looks back at me and knowingly tucks his sleeve down. “Please stop,” I say as tears dwell up in my eyes. “I'm trying,” he whispers and I feel my hand slipping from his. “I love you,” I smile before instantly falling asleep again and I can still faintly hear him yell and push some buttons before really zoning out again.

 

“I want to go home,” I whine as they do their regular check-up. “I want to cuddle with my boyfriend and fall asleep while cuddling my cat,” I continue whining and the doctor sighs before grabbing his thingymaging and writing something down. “You're free to go, but you have to come back in a week,” he says as he smiles up at me. “Grab your things, call your boyfriend and go home,” he hands me the clipboard and I look at it before signing. “Thanks,” I smile up at him and quickly grab my phone. I dial Keith's number, which I now know by heart, and wait anxiously for him to pick up. “What's up puppaduck?” He asks as I hear engines roar in the distance. “You wanna come pick me up?” I ask and I can here him smile through the phone. “I'll be there in fifteen,” he says before hanging up. I smile to myself and gather my things before changing back into my normal clothes. I look at my phone. Five minutes. I happily go downstairs and almost literally run outside only to be instantly hugged by my beautiful boyfriend. “I love you so much, I was so scared I'd lose you,” he whispers. I hug him tighter and sigh. “I promised that you'd never lose me,” I smile and he quickly grabs my hand to pull me towards his motor. “Well, maybe we could finally go on our first date then?” He asks and I nod happily. He passes me a helmet and I carefully get on behind him. I hug him tightly and we drive away and honestly, I've never felt so at peace. Although I can't help but wonder what he has planned for a first date…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly decided to upload this in an impulse just so I can upload the last chapter and the epilogue on my birthday this Tuesday lmao. Tomorrow I think there will also be an update on foster brothers so yeah stay tuned or something like that
> 
> Have a gr8 day


	12. 11- first date and giggles

It was so cheesy. We went to a forest outside of town where he had sat up a whole picnic. He was a stuttering and blushing mess and I loved it. “Keith, this is amazing,” I smile before turning back to him. He's smiling as well as he walks up to me and kisses me softly. I kiss him back and sneak an arm around his waist. We carefully sit down and I look around. There's pizza, cake, beer, soda, he thought of everything. I hungrily stare at the pizza and Keith laughs. “Go ahead,” he smiles as he himself grabs a piece. I too, grab a slice and I take a bite. “Oh my God I've missed that,” I moan out and Keith chuckles. “There's tomato sauce on your upper lip,” he laughs as he leans in to wipe it away for me. “My hero,” I chuckle as he licks it off of his thumb and he looks at me through his lashes, just like he did when we met. That's what made me fall for him right there, and it made me fall all over again right now. I bite my lip and look away which causes him to laugh. “You're sexy when you bite your lip,” he says and I look back at him. “When did you learn to compliment me and make me the blushing mess?” I ask while I indeed feel a blush creep onto my face. “Learned it from the best,” he smiles and I roll with my eyes. “I wanted to say that you're cheesier than this pizza but there is no cheese on it in the first place,” I smirk before taking another bite. It is really good pizza though. So good, we've already almost finished it. I scoot over closer to Keith so I can lean against him and he smiles as he kisses my forehead. I lay my head on his shoulder and he leans back against me.

 

“I don't deserve you,” I whisper and he immediately turns towards me. “Yes you do, I'm all yours, and that's all I want to be for the rest of my life,” he says as he cups my face. “I love you more than life itself,” he adds and a tear rolls over his cheek. I wipe it away and kiss him softly, which turns into a rough and passionate make out session. “I want you,”

 

I open my eyes and immediately move over. I push him back and straddle him before sucking on his neck. He moans and digs his fingers into my back and I start tugging on his shirt. He quickly takes it off and throws it away, and just as easily, mine is off as well.

 

Were we going to fuck in the forest? Yes.

 

Did I give a single flying fuck? No.

 

I started placing big, open kisses down his torso and quickly took off his pants along with mine. I look at him and he motions his head towards the basket. I reach in it and find some lube.

 

Everything is quickly sorted out and I'm sliding in and out of him. We both decided to keep quiet, just in case. We're making out heavily and every now and then an 'I love you’ slides out of one of our mouths. This wasn't like the first time we had sex, where it was pure lust. No, this wasn't sex, we were making love to each other. And it felt so damn good. I heard my phone ring, but I let it slide. “I'm all yours,” I whisper and Keith moans out. We're both close. So close in fact, that without even telling each other -its hard to talk when you're eating someone's face- we come at the same time. I fall down besides him, covering both him and me in the picnic blanket while lazily kissing him. We're both smiling and panting like crazy and after a while of laying there, we start sorting ourselves out.

  
“That was,” Keith sighs as he moves a hand through his hair. I nod, already agreeing to him before he can even say it. “Definitely,” I smile and throw his shirt at him. “It's getting dark,” I whisper as I look up. “Yeah,” Keith mumbles as he hugs me. I hug him back and we just sit there, hugging. Something is wrong. “You wanna talk about it?” I whisper and he sighs. “How come you always know when something is up,” he asks and I smile. “Because I love you,” I giggle and I feel him smile as well. I pull away and look him. He sighs again. “I can't stand barely seeing you for weeks on end. I'm considering to quit work but then I wouldn't be able to live with you and Hunk anymore and I really, really like that,” he sighs and I nod. “You could ask for less work hours or a free day like Sunday or Wednesday, or both. You're way too stressed anyway,” I think out loud and Keith brightens up. “That's actually not a bad idea,” he smiles and I nod. “That way, you can take some time for yourself, whether that's with or without me,” I smile back at him and he hugs me again. “What would I do without you,” he squeezes me and I again, happily hug him back. “Probably masturbate way more,” I joke and he hits me. “Rude!” I shove him away and he jumps onto me. We're broh giggling while we're 'fighting’ and I can't help but stop and think about how we missed this in our relationship. “I love you,” I sigh as I belly flop down onto him. “I love you too, asshole,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, last official chapter...


	13. Epilogue

And many more dates followed. Things changed, sure. Keith started working a bit less, I graduated and started working. We still live in the same house, we have been for four years now. I'm twenty-two now, Keith just turned twenty-three, we've been together for almost four and a half years and Hunk and his girlfriend, Shay, have been together for two years and some months. She moved in with us about two years ago and even Matt and Shiro started a relationship. We've had our fair share of parties, kisses, drinks, dances and orgasms. My family came around when Keith and I came home from our ninth date and they told us (after two years nonetheless) that they accepted this, whatever it was. Are they comfortable? Not really. Is Keith the best uncle ever? Definitely.

 

“It's just like our first date,” Keith gasps as he sees the picnic I set out in the forest. I fumble nervously with the box in my pocket and I sit down, pulling him down with me. We eat, we talk, everything is perfect. I grab my phone and turn some classical music on, which really isn't my thing but it's great to dance. I get up and offer him my hand. “Want to dance?” I ask and he rolls with his eyes. He grabs my hand and I pull him up and into a hug. His arms are loosely around my neck, his head is on my shoulder and my hands are tightly wrapped around his waist. I wish this could last forever. “Hey Keith?” I mumble and he nods. “Remember when we just started seeing each other, and I said something along the lines of 'you were my so many first and I want you to be all my lasts’?” I ask and he nods again. I step away from him and fall down onto my knee. “Want to help me make that become a reality?” I ask as I pull the ring out and he almost screams before falling down to kiss me. He moves away rather quickly, too quickly for my liking, as he pulls out a box as well. “Only if you help me,” he smiles as a tear rolls over his cheek. I notice I'm crying as well and I hug him tightly before grabbing his hand to slide the ring on. He does the same before pushing me back and pinning me down, kissing me heavily. “I love you so much,”

 

“I love you more, mullet,”

  
  


**Finished writing on September 15th, 2017**

 

**14 years old**

 

**29 pages**

  
**18.054 words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That is the end of this fic!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, reviews, tips, whatever! 
> 
> It was totally my pleasure to write this. I loved everything about this experience and I know I learned a lot from it. I don't think I could give myself a better birthday present than ending my first uploaded fic ever on such a good note.
> 
> Well if you don't mind, I'll be eating my teenage mutant Ninja turtles pie asap and please, please check out my other works, subscribble to my profile and stay tuned for more works!!


End file.
